Hands
Hands were the primary weapon of the Runner class until Update 1.4.9, where they were replaced by the Knife. Despite being unable to headshot opponents they deal 50 damage per hit, defeating most classes in two shots. While the Hands pack considerable power their abysmal range make them only dubiously viable in regular matches, with their most common usage being in parkour maps where weapons are usually not necessary. Successful kills with the Hands awards an automatic 150 point execution bonus, somewhat balancing their inability to headshot opponents for more points. Attributes The Hands have some unique strengths. Despite a low rate of fire they have an unlimited magazine that allows the player to use them holding down the left mouse button indefinitely. This in turn make the Hands something of a threat at close range, especially when used in conjunction with the Runners' high mobility to "cross up" and encircle opponents within range. This is particularly true against long-ranged classes and/or classes with a heavy reliance on scoping like the Hunter. However its biggest strengths are its high power and scoring, dealing 50 damage on each strike, enough to two-shot all classes except the Rocketeer and the Spray N Pray, and racking up at least 150 points per kill. This makes the Hands highly rewarding to use if the player can somehow bypass the ranged defences of every other weapon in the game. An effective strategy to use with the Hands is similar to one of the Shotgun; waiting around corners for enemies then quickly defeating them with a two-shot combo, preferably while holding down the left mouse button to provide the highest chance of striking the opponent. The Runner’s natural mobility somewhat compensates for the Hands’ poor range. Aside from hiding from and ambushing opponents, Slidehopping can be used as a surprise approach option and zigzagging in a direct assault can make aiming harder for the opponent, allowing a Runner to get close enough to dispatch the enemy. The Hands also have some utility in Game Modes such as Team Deathmatch where teammates can provide covering fire to get in range of the Hands’ deadly attack, although the Shotgun also arguably fills this niche while being a more versatile weapon overall. However, the Hands are crippled by its abysmal range, to the point of losing to every other weapon in the game at every distance except at arm’s reach, where even then close-range weapons such as the Shotgun and the Akimbo Uzis are still likely to outgun them. This is compounded by a relativey large crosshair that means that even strikes within range may not connect. Their relatively slow rate of fire also make it possible for opponents to dodge past the runner and out of range even after taking a hit. Many of its strengths, such as a wide surface area, explosive power and effectiveness in close quarters are also covered by the Shotgun and its Vince class, who carries a secondary weapon as part of being a generally more versatile class than the Runner. Overall the Hands are considered unviable in casual and competitive play; instead they are recommended for use in custom games and parkour maps as an extension of its class's high mobility. Though Runner's Hands are not available now, we still can use a mod, which is effective of slapping rather than punching and works on the principles of combat knife as well as hands. Update History The Hands were effectively added in the 1.2.1 update on April 17th, 2019. Trivia * The Hands were the only melee weapon in the game until Update 1.4.9, when it was replaced by the Knife. * The Hands are one of two Primary Weapons that cannot headshot opponents, the other being the Rocket Launcher. Category:Weapons Category:Melee